Thirty Minutes to decide
by poulpy
Summary: Erreur de jeunesse/!\30 minutes, le temps d'un clin d'oeil.30 minutes pour modifier nos vies.30 minutes pour me décider.30 minutes pour finalement décider.30 minutes pour murmurer ton nom.30 minutes pour cacher la honte.30 minutes de bonheur,30 mensonges


**Disclamer: Je ne suis pas japonnaise, je n'ai pas non plus de partie génitale masculine, je n'ai que 16 ans et 6 mois, une imagination peu développé et le culot d'emprunter les personnages du manga Death-note à leurs auteurs pour ce document htlm ressemblant de loin et de dos à une fiction...**

**Avertissement: si vous n'avez pas vu le rating T, si vous avez les caractéristique profonde de l'homophobe et si vous avez une quelconque envie de m'étrangler une fois avoir lu ce chapitre, veuillez appuyer avec votre souris surla croix rouge en haut à droite ed votre écran. Désolé de vous demander pardon, mais je m'excuse...**

**Mot de ce qui ressemble de dos et de loin à une auteur : Si vous pouvez avoir une culture musicale suffisament portée pour connaitre le groupe t.A.T.u, ça serais mieux. Beaucoup mieux pour la compréhension et en plus vous pourriez écouter la chanson : "thirty minutes" en boucle durant la lecture et ainsi vous suicider en sautant par la fenêtre de votre bureau...**

**Bon lecture et n'oubliez pas : une review c'est gratuit et ça évite d'avoir la mort d'une auteur sur la conscience !**

Pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser au SAVDFT (service après-vente des fictions tristes) au numéro suivant : 0800 01 02 03 (99 ct €/min)

* * *

**Thirty Minutes to decide**

« -Maman, papa pardonnez moi.. »

Une jeune fille blonde au style gothique resserra ses doigts enlacés dans une forme de prière. Elle releva ses yeux embués de larmes et fixa ce qui restait de ses parents en tant que représentation... Leurs photos en noir et blanc accroché au-dessus du sanctuaire destiné aux offrandes et prières.

Elle se releva et épousseta sa robe noire, puis après un dernier regard pour son appartement, ses affaires, son ancienne vie, elle prit la hanse de son sac et sortit en ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte d'entrer à clefs...

Elle ne reviendrait plus jamais ici.

* * *

La sonnerie résonne dans la salle de classe où la jeune fille blonde est assise au fond. Elle se leva machinalement et prit son sac pour sortir de la salle envahie par les bavardages anodins de ses semblables.

« -Où tu vas Misa ? » Demanda une fille rousse assise au premier rang.

Misa la considéra un moment puis répondit en la fixant avec des yeux dénuer de sentiments, d'expressions, dernière chose aurait pu prouver qu'elle était vivante.

« -aux toilettes...

-avec ton sac ?

-problème féminin, tu connais non ?

-ah ok... »

Une fois sortit de la pièce, elle soupira de soulagement et se mit à courir vers la direction des toilettes.

Les toilettes étaient bondées, rempli de jeunes filles discutant, fumant ou pleurant pour un mal de ventre sans importance. Au bout de longues minutes d'attentes, Misa réussis à entrer dans une cabine.

Elle s'assit sur la cuvette et ferma la porte à clefs. A ce moment là, la sonnerie retentit et Misa attendit que tout le monde sorte, en restant silencieuse. Seul le bruit d'un robinet mal fermé se fit entendre et elle prit son sac sur ses genoux pour l'ouvrir.

Au moment où elle sortit les quatre bâtons de dynamites, des vagues d'images l'envahirent et la firent trembler.

* * *

_Elle était revenue dans l'hôtel où son futur mari était par besoin d'enquête, pour lui apporter un dîner. Elle gravit les marches avec gaieté et bonheur. Personne d'autre qu'elle était si heureuse. Et elle se disait qu'elle le méritait ce bonheur après avoir outrepassé tant de malheurs dans sa vie..._

_Elle est dans le couloir menant à la chambre où se trouve la cellule d'enquête de son amour. Elle avance. Rapidement, pressée de partager un moment de tendresse avec son homme._

_Des voix s'élèvent à travers les murs et Misa reconnaît les deux. Ce sont celles de son fiancé et celle de son collègue, Ryuzaki._

_Elle s'approche de la porte et pose son oreille contre celle-ci pour écouter._

_Ils se disputent, rit, puis plus rien..._

_Elle ne comprendra jamais les hommes..._

* * *

Oui, elle ne comprendra jamais les hommes...

Elle se reprit et sortit à la suite des bâtons de dynamites, quatre fils et un réveil.

Elle disposa les bâtons deux à deux et les superposa. Avec un de ses élastiques elle les fit tenir ensemble. Ensuite, elle connecta les fils à son réveil et tourna quelques touches pour régler la minuterie sur trente minutes. Elle connecta les fils aux bâtons. Elle posa le réveil sur les explosifs et fit tenir le tout avec deux autres élastiques.

Une fois la préparation terminée, elle appuya sur un bouton et la minuterie s'enclencha. Ensuite elle remit la bombe dans son sac et le referma avant de sortir. Elle le posa à ses pieds, et se fixa dans le miroir au dessus des éviers. Elle se recoiffa et reprit son sac pour partir là où elle devait aller.

**T_i_c T_a_c**

**T_i_c T_a_c**

* * *

_Elle était seule chez elle, son fiancé était de garde durant toute la nuit. Quelle dure vie il menait pour remplir les besoins de sa famille._

_Elle se leva de son lit et s'habilla. Décider à aller lui faire une surprise qui avec de la chance pourrait lui permettre de réussir enfin à procréer un descendant..._

_Elle est dans sa voiture, roulant tranquillement vers le commissariat de Tokyo. Elle avait le temps, elle avait toute la nuit._

_A un feu rouge, elle se surprit à regarder passer les piétons... Certains faisaient peur à voir, d'autres étaient plutôt attirant, comme par exemple cet homme châtain qui parlait à un autre jeune homme brun... _

_...HEIN ?..._

_Ils s'embrassent, se câlinent, se frottent le nez l'un contre l'autre... Puis traversent la route juste en face de Misa qui regarda, complètement interloqué, son fiancé tenir la main de son collègue, Ryuzaki..._

_Pourquoi Raito, son Raito, l'avait-il embrassé en public ? Alors qu'il l'avait elle !_

_Le feu devient vert. Elle alla se garer non loin et décida de suivre son Raito pour savoir de quoi cela en retournait. _

_Ils sont dans un restaurant... Alors qu'il n'avait encore jamais invité Misa dans un quelconque endroit, prétextant toujours que des fans viendraient les déranger... Alors qu'avec Ryuzaki ce serait la police qui pourrait les arrêter !_

_Elle entra et s'assit à quelques tables d'eux, se cachant derrière un menu. Écoutant leur conversation sans retenu. Elle ne retint de leur conversation, que cet échange de mots doux écoeurant:_

_« -Je t'aime Ryu... je t'aime et je veux pas te perdre..._

_-Alors il faudra bien que tu te décide à quitter Misa... J'en peux plus de tes mensonges... »_

_Elle quitta la table en la renversant à moitié, pour courir pleurer dans sa voiture._

_Le lendemain, Raito lui disait que c'était finit entre eux..._

* * *

Misa se réveilla lorsque la voix automatique du tramway dans lequel elle était indiqua : Parc de La Tour Rouge.

Ils devaient déjà y être à cette heure...

Elle prit son sac et sortit. Le parc était à quelques rues de là.

Une fois sur place, elle s'assit sur un banc et posa son sac à côté d'elle, fixant un petit lac où des canards se mêlaient aux bateaux à voiles des enfants...

**T_i_c T_a_c**

**T_i_c T_a_c**

Elle était prise de doutes...

Elle avait été ce qui confirmer le proverbe :

_Loin des yeux, loin du coeur_

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de décider si oui ou non ce qu'elle ferait était bien. Devait-elle partir ? Ou devrait-elle se cacher jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Pourrait-elle recommencer à zéro avec Raito ? Devait-elle rester ? Elle pouvait perdre, elle pouvait échouer. Lorsque l'on conçoit des plans, on conçoit des erreurs...

Elle regarda par l'interstice de son sac, son réveil qui était programmé... Elle murmura le refrain d'une chanson qu'elle connaissait depuis toute petite tout en fermant les yeux, la tête se reposant dans ses mains, les bras se soutenant sur ses genoux...

« -_30 minutes le temps d'un clin d'oeil  
30 minutes pour modifier nos vies  
30 minutes pour me décider  
30 minutes pour finalement décider  
30 minutes pour murmurer ton nom  
30 minutes pour cacher la honte  
30 minutes de bonheur, 30 mensonges  
30 minutes pour enfin décider_ »

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et enfin elle les vit ! Se tenant par la mains, ces êtres dégoûtants... non ! Ce qu'elle faisait c'était pour le bien de tous, le sien, celui de Raito et celui du monde en supprimant Ryuzaki qui pourrissait tout ce qu'il y avait de beau dans la vie rien qu'avec son regard !

Ils sont sur un banc en dessous d'un saule pleureur. Misa se leva et prit son sac sur ses épaules, les rejoignant mais par derrière pour ne pas être vue.

Une fois près du tronc d'arbres, elle sortit sa bombe et la posa par terre, du côté du couple.

**T_i_c T_a_c**

**T_i_c T_a_c**

Misa repartit et une fois assez loin, revint mais en se dévoilant au couple. Elle passa les feuilles tombantes en les repoussant avec sa main. Ils étaient là. Ils ne l'avaient même pas remarquer et ne s'en souciaient pas.

Oui, Raito et Ryuzaki avaient mieux à faire que de regarder une fille paumée. Ils ont mieux à faire puisqu'ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche, se frôlent, se touchent, se fondent l'un dans l'autre.

Misa resta debout, fixant le corps de son ex onduler sur celui de son amant. Fixant leurs cheveux s'emmêler, leurs langues s'enrouler, leurs corps suant, leurs corps qui ne font qu'un.

Elle les regarde, les yeux plisser, les dents serrées, les poings tremblant.

Des nuages s'amoncellent dans le ciel, une fine pluie va tomber. Misa influence le temps par ses yeux où des larmes s'échappent. Elle est dans l'ombre des silhouettes, elle n'est qu'une forme qui pleure la pluie.

Pourrait-elle recommencer sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Doit-elle rester ? Elle peut perdre, elle peut échouer. De toutes façon les options changent, les chances s'épuisent avec le temps... Tout comme les trains qui déraillent, Misa se perd en chemin.

**T_i_c T_a_c**

**T_i_c T_a_c**

Elle regarda une dernière fois le corps athlétique de son plus tendre et passionné amour. Ce corps qui n'appartient plus à elle. Ce corps qui appartient à... Lui ! Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et murmura son prénom.

« -Raito... s'il te plait... »

Il ne l'entend pas. Il ne lui répond pas.

Elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains et tomba à genoux. Quelle étaient longues ces trente dernières minutes ! C'était un véritable supplice pour Misa que de regarder l'homme qu'elle chérissait se faire plaisir durant ce qui lui restait à vivre. Pendant trente minutes. Et ce bonheur n'étant pas fait avec elle... Ce bonheur n'étant que fictif... Celui de Misa l'attendait après ces derniers instants, quand elle sera inapte à ressentir la moindre chose.

Elle rouvrit ses lèvres roses tremblantes sous l'émotion, la peur, la tristesse et la haine et murmura ce refrain durant lequel Raito se libéra en Ryu dans un pure râle tendit que Ryu gémissait le prénom de sa moitié :

« -_30 minutes le temps d'un clin d'oeil  
30 minutes pour modifier nos vies  
30 minutes pour me décider  
30 minutes pour finalement décider  
30 minutes pour murmurer ton nom  
30 minutes pour cacher la honte  
30 minutes de bonheur, 30 mensonges  
30 minutes pour enfin décider... pour décider, décider, décider, décider, décider, décider, décider, décider, décider..._ »

**T_i_c T_a_c**

**T_i_c T_a_c**

**T_i_c T_a_c**

**T_i_c T_a_c**

**T_i_c T_a_c**

**T_i_c T_a_c**

**B_0_uM **


End file.
